Winter Days
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Comenzó en la estación de Shibuya, uno de los inviernos más fríos que Len recuerda, y también el más feliz y hermoso de todos, que desapareció sin dejar rastro, junto a la única persona que el amo. LenxRin, fail summary, muerte de personaje.


Hola gente bonita del mundo, este fic lo tenía hace mucho tiempo en la cabeza, pero no lo había escrito, y aproveche el estar de vacaciones... mentira estaba enyesada y no me podía mover, así que aproveche el tiempo libre, en fin, espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no es mio ni lo sera!

**Pareja:** LenxRin, LenxMiku unilteral.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, posible llanto(?)

* * *

El viento frío del invierno azotaba con fuerza a la ciudad entera, que se hallaba revestida en una gruesa capa de nieve, dejada el día anterior por una fuerte tormenta.

-Fuu, que frío hace-Masculló entre dientes Len, quien salia de su apartamento.

El joven salió bien abrigado; un suéter color crema, una gruesa chaqueta marrón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, unos jeans, sus zapatillas rojas favoritas, una bufanda roja y unos guantes de cuero. Y aun así sentía el frío calarle hasta los huesos. Len Kagamine; de apenas catorce años, piel pálida, labios pequeños, ojos grandes como zafiros, cabello rubio revuelto y atado en una coleta, muy atractivo, siempre robando la mirada de las chicas a su alrededor, a las que nunca había tomado en cuenta, por lo que lo llamaban "El chico del corazón de hielo" aunque a él le daba igual.

Camino rápidamente hasta la parada del bus, y se sentó, abrazándose a si mismo, mal diciendo el tener que salir hasta la escuela, que quedaba demasiado lejos para su gusto, en especial en días como aquellos. Aún así hacia todos los días hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse temprano para ir hasta allí, ya que era la única academia de música de la zona.

Miro por la ventanilla del bus el inmaculado paisaje, que se adornaba por la gente que paseaba, que iba a su trabajo y los niños jugando con la nieve. Len nunca entendió porque a la gente le gustaba tanto el invierno, el frío, la lluvia, la nieve... siempre le desagrado al rubio, el prefería el calor.

Frotó sus manos, buscando calor, y deseando rápidamente llegar a la estación del tren, "Más lejos no podría quedar ¿no?" Pensó al bajar del bus, dirijiendose hasta la entrada de la estación de Shibuya, que lo llevaría hasta la academia. Pagó el pasaje y fue hasta el anden, miro en la dirección donde debería de venir el tren, no venía, suspiro, mirando el gélido cielo, que lucía muy brillante, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos por el exceso de luz, y haciéndole agregar una razón a su lista de "1000 razones por las que odio el invierno"

-Agh, demonios, odio el invierno-Dijo Len en voz alta al sentir una ventisca de aire, que lo hizo estremecerse.

-¿Por qué? Si es una estación tan bonita-Le respondió una voz femenina, la más suave y dulce que jamas haya , el rubio se dio vuelta, para enfrentar a la dueña de tan bella voz.

"Un ángel" fue el único pensamiento que su mente formo al ver a la chica frente a él:

Vestida completamente de blanco: botas a media pierna, unas calcetas hasta el muslo, unos shorts, un suéter de cuello tortuga y un poncho con felpudo en el cuello y un la parte de abajo, aunque no le llamo la atención por el momento su vestimenta. Su hermoso rostro fue lo que lo dejo anonadado; piel lechosa, seguramente muy suave al tacto, sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero color rosa, nariz respingada, labios delgados sonrosados, ojos grandes y brillantes, del profundo color del mar, adornados por largas pestañas, cabello corto, rubio y brillante, con un moño blanco sobre este.

Len sintió el calor subirle hasta las mejillas, desvío la mirada, sin querer contemplar a la hermosa chica que tenía frente a si.

-No me respondiste-Dijo acercándose hacia él, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, y acercando su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿qué?-Se alejo bruscamente, casi callendo en las vías del tren, de no ser por la extraña rubia que lo afirmo, evitando su caída-. G-gracias emm...

-De nada-Negó con la cabeza.

Antes de que el oji-azul pudiese decir algo llego el tren.

-Vas a entrar ¿no?-Cuestiono al rubio, tendiendo su mano hacia él, que desconfiado, tomo, "¡Qué fría!"

El vagón no iba muy lleno, por lo que ambos adolescentes se sentaron juntos (más bien la misteriosa rubia guió a Len para que se sentaran juntos)

-A todo esto... ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó intrigado, aun un poco shokeado por la extraña aparición de la joven.

-Ups, se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Rin, un placer-Le sonrió tendiéndole la mano, que Len acepto por no ser grosero.

-Soy Len Kagamine...

-¡Que lindo nombre!

-Hu, gracias... creo, Rin también es lindo.

Las mejillas de Rin se pusieron de un color rojizo oscuro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Len, que miraba atentamente a la chica, que aún no se ganaba su confianza completamente, pero tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes, pero no sabía donde.

-A todo esto, ¿Donde vas?

-A la escuela, ¿Donde más?-"Es rara" pensó "Es lunes, además se nota que soy un estudiante, ¿Acaso no va a la escuela?"-¿Y tu? Si es que puedo saberlo, claro.

Rin lo miro por unos segundos, sin expresión, para luego sonreír le de nuevo.

-Voy a pasear por ahí, a pasear un rato.

"Rara"

-¿Acaso no vas a la escuela?

Rin bajo la mirada hasta sus pies, que balanceaba.

-No...

Antes de que pudiese hablar de nuevo, el tren se detuvo, Rin se puso de pie y le dedico una ultima mirada a Len, sin borrar de sus labios su típica sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana, Len.

Sin poder replicar le nada, la blanca figura de Rin se perdió entre la gente del anden, dejando a Len extrañado y ansioso, de tal forma que durante todo el día no se pudo sacar de la mente a la misteriosa chica que se presentó como Rin.

* * *

Y como ella le había dicho, se encontraron al día siguiente en la estación de Shibuya.

-¡Buenos días Len!

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la sonriente rubia.

-Hola R-Rin.

Y como el día anterior se volvieron a sentar juntos.

-Ayer no me respondiste-Le recordó, a lo que solo obtuvo una cara sorprendida- ¿Por qué no te gusta el invierno?

Miro en silencio a Rin, sorprendido por la buena memoria que tenía, él con suerte recordaba su fecha de cumpleaños.

-Pues por el frío, la nieve... por... bueno, por el invierno en si-Dijo incómodo.

-...

No obtuvo respuesta de Rin, hasta que llego la parada de Rin, 3 paradas antes que la suya.

-Pues a mi...-Una fría brisa soplo al abrirse las puertas del tren, que envolvió a la rubia, dándole un aire casi celestial, que dejo anonadado a Len, que no pudo apartar la mirada de su figura-¡Me encanta!

Y con una última sonrisa se fue.

* * *

Así, lentos y gélidos fueron pasando los días, Len poco a poco fue aceptando a Rin dentro de su rutina, viajando con ella todos los días, acercándose cada vez más, de modo que a Len se le hacia extraño (y entristecía) cuando no se encontraba con su risueña amiga. Como aquella mañana, más cálida que anteriores. Len miro a todos lados, buscando con la mirada a Rin, que no estaba en ningún lado, y sin darse cuenta, su mirada se volvió triste.

"No vino" pensó triste al ver el asiento de al lado ocupado por otra persona "Que lastima..."

* * *

El día, a medida que avanzaba, se volvía más frío, para molestia de Len, que en todo el día, desde que no se encontró con Rin en la estación, había estado con un humor de perros.

A la hora de salir, a las 7 de la tarde, el cielo estaba teñido de un color anaranjado, y una brisa fría corría alrededor. El rubio suspiro.

-¡Len-Kun!

"Maldición, ella no" Maldijo mentalmente al reconocer esa voz chillona.

-¡Espera Len-Kun!

Se dio vuelta de mala gana, encontrándose a la "Reina de la academia" Hatsune Miku, vestida de rosado chillón, con sus largas coletas turquesa, revoloteando en el viento, piel pálida, con mejillas sonrojadas, ojos grandes turquesa, cubiertos por una gruesa capa de pestañas, y una sonrisa de anuncio de dentrifico. Para Len no había chica más molesta en la tierra.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó molesto, deseando irse a su casa ya.

-Veras, me preguntaba si...-Murmuraba sonrojada, más que antes, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Len desvío la mirada a otro lado, queriendo irse ya. Pero su cara de enfado cambio drásticamente al cruzarse con unos hermoso ojos azules y una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Rin!

Salió corriendo, dejando a Miku con las palabras en la boca, y una mirada de odio a la rubia.

Rin, que estaba apoyada contra un árbol, saludo a Len agitando su mano.

-¡Hola Len! Que bueno verte.

Se quedo mirando la muchacha frente a si, que lucía más pálida que otros días.

-Rin, ¿estas-

Antes de que pudiese formular su pregunta, ya estaba siendo jalado por Rin, mientras esta hablaba de cosas sin sentido.

* * *

Finalmente se detuvieron en un parque iluminado por unas farolas, "Se ve preciosa" pensó el rubio mientras miraba a su acompañante, que tenia sus ojos perdidos en el cielo ya estrellado, siendo bañada por la luz de las farolas.

Él se sentó en una banca, viendo a Rin caminar por el parque, no muy lejos de él. Finalmente se sentó a su lado.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué no fuiste a la estación en la mañana?-Pregunto finalmente, ocultando su ansiedad y preocupación.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Respondió con una pregunta riendo.

-Claro que no-Murmuro Len, que se sentía avergonzado, pero no esa vergüenza incómoda, mas bien era una vergüenza cómoda, si es que eso existe.

-Pues yo si-Admitió Rin, sin poder mirar a Len a la cara, "Ah, que vergonzoso, ¡no debí decir eso!" Pensó mirando sus manos, que apretaban el poncho con fuerza.

-Bu-bueno, yo, igual... emm, ¡no me respondiste!-Le reclamo, a lo que Rin río, "Su risa es muy bonita" se repitió en su mente, más de una vez había pensado eso al oírla reir.

-Veras, no me gusta el calor-La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin de desvaneció, y su mirada se volvió triste y melancólica, mientras miraba la luna, que brillaba pálida mente-. No me siento bien cuando hace calor, por eso sólo salgo cuando hace frío.

-...-Len no respondió, en cambio se quedó mirando a Rin.

Repentinamente la chica se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a su acompañante, que al ver que empezaba a alejarse, se apresuro a seguirle el paso.

Rin se subió al borde de unas jardineras que estaban en el parque, Len vio como se balanceaba peligrosamente, por lo que la tomo de la mano (que estaba helada como la primera vez), para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, y evitar que la alegre rubia cayese. Rin lo miro extrañado, pero antes de que respondiese, ella le apretó la mano, dándole a entender que no era necesaria una respuesta, Len suspiro aliviado, las explicaciones no son lo suyo.

Avanzaron en silencio durante un rato, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Len, recordándole lo frías que son las noches de invierno, en ese momento cayo en cuanta de que la ropa de Rin era muy delgada, pese a estar en pleno invierno, y por más que le gustara este, estaba seguro de que el frío le incomodaría, además de que se podría enfermar.

-Oye Rin-Esta lo miro interrogante, sin borrar su típica sonrisa-, ¿Acaso no tienes frío?

-¿Frío? Para nada-Respondió mirando el cielo estrellado-. Es mas, me encanta sentir el frío calandome, es muy... reconfortable.

Su mirada volvió a tornarse triste, "Soy un idiota" pensó Len bajando la mirada.

-¡Atento!-Len miro a Rin, que salto, y como acto reflejo, la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso!-Le reprocho, sentía el corazón en la garganta.

-Ups-Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia, que saco la punta de su lengua.

Al darse cuenta de que aun tenia a Rin en sus brazos, sintió sus mejillas rojas y el corazón acelerado, y estaba seguro de que Rin estaba igual. Ella, avergonzada, escondió el rostro en el cuello de Len, que trago saliva.

-Sabes Len-Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y su temperatura corporal subir al sentir el aliento cálido de Rin golpeando su frío cuello-, cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz, espero... que sea así siempre...

Cuando estaba terminando, la voz de Rin se empezó a quebrar, haciendo que el corazón de Len se oprimiera. No quería imaginar un día sin la presencia risueña y encantadora de la rubia.

-R-Rin, yo también...-Len sintió la angustia de estar a punto de perder algo, una angustia que jamas había sentido tan vivida.

Finalmente, Rin se bajo de los brazos del rubio, que no sabia que decir, "Por lo menos ya no tengo frío" pensó el rubio, que miraba a la oji-azul, que tenia las mejillas bañadas en rojo.

-Emmm, Len, yo...-Miro incomoda a Len, sin saber que decir.

El sonido de una campanada interrumpió el momento, haciendo que ambos miraran un reloj instalado en el parque, que en ese momento daba las 9 de la noche.

-Es muy tarde-Murmuro Len.

-Mejor me voy-Dijo Rin, que sin esperar una respuesta se fue corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Realmente es muy misteriosa"

* * *

Desde que empezó su amistad con Rin, a Len cada vez le importaba menos el tener que levantarse temprano y el invierno ya no se le hacia tan pesado, y más aun desde su... ¿cita? No, su salida al parque con Rin, que en tan poco tiempo estaba haciendo estrago en su vida y en su corazón.

Len se hallaba sentado al lado de Rin en el tren, sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, algo que le pasaba muy seguido últimamente, ya que su corazón lo confundía, en especial por sus sentimientos por Rin, que no le dejaban tranquilo, "No se que siento, realmente estoy confundido, yo... ¿estoy enamorado de Rin? No, no y no, solo somos amigos... ¿es eso bueno...? ¿Y cómo se que no estoy confundido...?"

-¡LEN ESCUCHA!-El grito de Rin lo devolvio a la realidad.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó alarmado.

-Te estaba preguntando que es lo que estudias.

-Música, ya sabes...

-Me refería más en especifico.

-Ah, estudio para ser cantante...

-Waa-Los ojos de Rin brillaron emocionados, y Len se sintió feliz de cierto modo-, algún día tienes que cantarme ¿si?

-Mn, lo pensare-Nunca le habían pedido que cantara, excepto en clases.

-Bien, oye Len, después de clases, ¿puedes juntarte conmigo en el parque de la otra vez?

-Claro-Asintió Len, mirando a Rin bajar del tren.

* * *

El final del invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, y eso animaba bastante a Len, pero no podía gozarlo al 100%, ya que Rin últimamente estaba demasiado decaída, muy pálida y a veces tenía ataques de tos o se mareaba derrepente, y el rubio no podía estar tranquilo si Rin estaba así, y siempre que intentaba abordar el día tema, ella lo evadía.

Finalmente llego la tarde, y ambos rubios se reunieron en el parque, aun hacia mucho frío, pero Len evito pensar en ello.

-Len, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

La miro extrañado, lucia seria, era extraño, normalmente ella sonreía y reía todo el tiempo, pero ahora le miraba seria.

-Te escucho...

-Veras Len, tu eres un amigo maravilloso-No supo porque, pero le molesto que le llamara "amigo"-, el único que tengo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Rin era la persona más amigable y encantadora que el conocía, le resultaba extraño, pero no dijo nada, quería que la rubia terminara.

-Y no me gustaría perderte... y tu, yo... te amo Len-Apenas fue un murmullo, los ojos de Rin brillaban con ese brillo especial que tiene uno al enamorarse, y las mejillas sonrojadas, por no mencionar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Algo dentro de Len empezó a arder de una manera abrazadora, su corazón latía con tal fuerza, que apenas podía contenerlo, y sentía su rostro arder, de modo que lee dolía al sentir las frías ráfagas de viento.

"Muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida desde que Rin entro en ella, al principio no quería que afectara mi rutina, y que pasaran rápidos estos fríos e insufribles días... pero con el tiempo, el ver a Rin a mi lado se volvió algo indispensable como respirar, y a veces tengo miedo de un día llegar a la estación y no verla ahí, sonriendome. Me ah cambiado drásticamente la forma de ver las cosas, ahora, quiero vivir cada día disfrutandolo., ahora puedo decir que soy feliz, algo que antes no hubiese podido presencia, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su alegría, siento que son algo que si me llegase a faltar seguro moriría.

Yo tal vez... ame a Rin."

Lentamente Len se acercó a Rin y acaricio con miedo y mano temblorosa la mejilla de Rin, acercando lentamente sus rostros, hasta que sus labios finalmente se juntaron, los labios de ambos de hallaban fríos, pero aun así, no pudo haber sido un beso más perfecto para ambos, que calentó los corazones de ambos.

* * *

La relación de Rin y Len iba de maravilla, aunque aun así, aun habían varias dudas de Len sobre Rin, pero el confiaba plenamente en ella. Rin, sin mucho esfuerzo logro calentar el frío y cerrado corazón de Len, fueron unas semanas llenas de felicidad para ambos adolescentes, que gozaban de la magia del primer amor.

* * *

Pero al igual que la nieve se empezaba a derretir, la vitalidad de Rin iba recayendo lentamente con esta, poco a poco el color de sus mejillas se iba perdiendo, cada vez faltaba más a sus encuentros con Len en la estación, la vida de Rin parecía agotarse, sin importar lo que ellas hiciese para aparentar que no, Len podía verlo a través de sus ojos, y ese miedo incontrolable de perder a la rubia, que sintió esa tarde en el parque, volvía a torturarlo en esos días.

Cada vez Len veía menos a Rin, poco a poco empezaba desaparecer de su lado, hasta que un día, 3 días antes del fin del invierno, ya no apareció más.

Len, que no sabia sonde vivía Rin, ni mucho menos como contactarla, y por más que buscaba no lograba encontrarla, era como si sus huellas se hubiesen cubierto por la nieve, nieve que se iba derritiendo lentamente, borrando todo rastro.

* * *

Un día, el último día de invierno, una carta llegó al apartamento de Len, de letra pulcra e impecable. Rezaba:

"Para: Len Kagamine.

De: Rin."

El pulso de Len acelero, y una ansiedad que lo había estado matando lentamente salia a flote.

Con manos temblorosas, Len rasgo el sobre y saco la carta que estaba dentro, y con el corazón latiendo el dolorosamente empezó a leer:

"Querido Len: Si ya resibiste esta carta, es porque ya llego el final del invierno, y con él, el de mi vida. Te pido que termines de leer esta carta antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Seguro que no te recordaras, nunca tuviste buena memoria, recuerdo que te costo mucho recordar mi nombre la primera vez, pero eso ahora no importa mucho. Veras, no creo que lo recuerdes, pero hace tiempo cuando teníamos 8 años, estuviste internado por un tiempo por una pierna rota, y nos conocimos en el Hospital Hoshizora, en el que te convertiste en mi único amigo, y mi primer amor, pero al final terminaste por olvidarme.

Veras Len, yo nací con una enfermedad mortal, y nunca tuve una esperanza de vida larga, cuando aparesiste por primera vez en mi vida, me diste ánimos para vivir, ánimos que nunca antes había tenido, fuiste como una flor que florece entre la nieve.

Hace 2 años, me dijeron que no me quedaba mucha esperanza de vida, solo 2 años, y que no sobreviviría el invierno. En ese instante, sentí más vivo que nunca el miedo de morir, y me dije que no quería morir sin antes verte aunque sea solo una vez más. Desde entonces investigue desde mi cuarto en el hospital sobre que fue de ti.

Y un día, me decidí a ir por ti, y te encontré, solo pensaba verte un vez más, solo una, pero... al verte, ahí, tan cerca mio, tan real, volví una y otra vez, tal vez eso hizo más rápido que mi tiempo se agotara, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Ya no nos volveremos a ver, pero no quiero que llores, es algo que no me perdonaría, quiero que sonrías y vivas una vida feliz y plena, que sigas adelante... aunque nunca podre escucharte cantar.

Lo siento, siento tanto haberte mentido, haberte lastimado tanto, esta bien si me odias, pero, por favor, nunca olvides que te amo Len.

Con amor, Rin."

En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Len, y por más que intentaba detenerlas no podía, después de todo su corazón se había descongelado y vuelto a vivir gracias a Rin y ahora, ya nunca podría volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa, oír su risa, ver sus hermosos ojos azules, besar esos fríos labios, ya nunca más la oiría decir su nombre, nunca más la podría ver de nuevo.

Ahí, con la carta en sus manos temblorosas, Len dejo salir sus lágrimas, que se congelaron en sus mejillas, y su corazón, que se convirtió en un montón de escombros y recuerdos de un ángel vestido de nieve.

* * *

Los años pasaron, junto con las estaciones y la gente que conoció Len, que se graduó como el mejor de su academia.

Así pasaron más de 5 años.

Se termino por convertir en un cantante de renombre, reconocido por su maravillosa voz y por su frío carácter.

* * *

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, siendo calado por el frío viento del invierno, contemplo el cielo, que desde hace 5 años se había vuelto monocromático, como todo a su alrededor. Todo alrededor de Len era frío y sin vida, ya nada lo hacia sentirse vivo o feliz.

Los ojos del triste rubio que recorría las calles se humedecieron con lágrimas, que el reservaba hasta esa fecha, hasta invierno, en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Pero él ya no odiaba el invierno, todo lo contrario, era la única estación del año que lo hacia sentirse vivo todavía.

- Saigo made ienakatta... K-kono kotoba wo kimi ni okuruy-o... Kimi no koto z-zutto... Aishiteiru kara… -Canto en un murmullo suave, que se perdía por el ruido de los trenes de la estación de Shibuya, cumpliendo la ultima voluntad de su amada, estuviese donde estuviese.

Ella, que apareció con el viento frío del invierno, como efímera vida que era, desapareció con los últimos copos de nieve.

* * *

Soy cruel, si lo se, pero es que amo el cliché de que uno de los dos se muera, agh.

Por cierto, la canción que canta Len al final es Dear, es original de Miku pero hay un cover de Len y, no se, pensé que quedaría bien

Espero les haya gustado y les halla llegado a sus kokoros, en fin, si les gusto, ya sabes, se aceptan: Review, Favoritos y Len Kagamines(?)

Nos leemos


End file.
